Source of Storm
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to Source of Fire. time to learn just how a storm wizard and their magic works! why are they so powerful and why do they fizzle so much? all this and more! make sure to read Source of Fire to. it isn't necessary but it's good info :).


A/N: Hey guys it's me the Dimensionalist! Great news about my oral report for Delia Falmea: I passed with an A-! Surprisingly though a few people actually liked my report and asked for more. After reading my report over I realized that I was a bit harsh on storm wizards so this report is to find out how they operate. Besides this research will be helpful for my newest project. One that isn't for school but is instead for quenching my curiosity and answering the questions of several wizards. Just what was the titan war? Who really won? And where does the magic that we study really come from? Anyhow let's focus on the task at hand:

THE SOURCE OF STORM

Now excuse me if this one isn't as good as source of fire but keep in mind that my main school is fire and thus I've much more knowledge on the subject. Still though I'm gonna try my best on this!

Now where to begin? Let's see what we know about storm. Well we know it's powerful. Like, _really_ powerful. We also know that it has low accuracy and has a huge tendency of fizziling. But why is storm so powerful (and inaccurate)? Where does this power come from? And what is the connection of most storm wizards? I was holed up in the library for days trying to get the answers but I think I've got it down.

Let's start with storms power. Without a doubt it does far more damage than the other schools. But why? Simple: storms true power comes from two sources: plasma and science. Plasma is the fifth element and the most powerful, being raw energy (which is why storm spells don't normally have a lot of side effects). Second is science. Notice that a lot of great storm wizards are either scientist or live underwater? Most things in wizard city are powered by lightning and storm magic. Naturally, in order to get more power out of storm they would need to find some way to increase its power. With this, storm power is increased and new spells have even been discovered to help it such as the ultimate blade spell super charge (I was in total shock when I first saw this spell in action). All in all, storm isn't completely magic. It's science to.

Now let's move on to storms uncanny tendencies to fizzle almost every time (seriously I don't believe that you really have a 70 out of 100 chance of a storm spell working. More like 50/50). Well we've already established that storm is brought out from science as well as magic and lightning, but the entire above are pretty inaccurate themselves. The odds of a person being struck by lightning are one in over a million at best. And science hasn't exactly been full-proof throughout the years. So that can be one of our best bets as to why storm fizzles so much.

Now it's time to get to the part that really sets storm apart from the other schools. We know why storm is powerful, and why storm in inaccurate but what is the _source _of a storm wizard's power. The answer after long and hard thought? Well the thing is (and a lot of storm wizards are gonna hate me for saying this) storm isn't really a school of magic (bring on the flames). Now anyone who's been to Wysteria knows that they have their own schools of magic that are seemingly a rip-off from ours but that isn't entirely true. At Wysteria they have something called tempest magic instead of storm. Now what did he say about tempest magic again? Oh yeah, tempest magic is about duality. The water looks stormy and viscose above, but below it is filled with beauty and mystery and incredible creatures! Now as a fire wizard I can respect poetry and hidden and deeper meanings and that right there is some top-class work. But how does that mean storm magic isn't real magic? Well for one a lot of storm spells involve summoning some sort of creature from the seas like kraken and leviathan. Also anyone notice that the creatures they summon just get more and more fantastic? I mean first a shark. Then a kraken. Next we've got tritons, storm lords, leviathans and seraphs! So tell me, what are storm wizards doing? They're summoning mysterious creatures from the depths! That's ripping off tempest magic! And if that isn't fantastic enough, this means that tempest magicians are more powerful (and possibly smarter) than storm wizards! And since they don't rely on science they probably have better accuracy to! And doesn't the school of myth depend on mystical creatures of legends? This also means that tempest wizards know spells that a myth wizard could never learn! All of you storm wizard out there, it's time to drop out and enroll in Pigswick Academy!

So today we've learned how storm magic works. We've learned why it's so powerful. Why it's so inaccurate. And we've even learned that storm magic is just a limited version tempest magic! I'd say that a fire wizard just taught you more than a suited up frog could ever teach you (he won't read this right?)! Anyhow, my next research paper was gonna be on the titan war and the source of all magic in the spiral but it seems I have to do some research on the magic from Pigswick because it seems like they're a core part in this to. So next time guys! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.

-Evan Firerider level 86 archmage pyromancer in Azteca. (And I recently became a transcendent crafter!)


End file.
